Micromechanical sensors are used for detecting movement, for example for triggering safety devices of motor vehicles. For this purpose, a movably mounted measuring element is provided which is spring mounted. Such a measuring element may be manufactured, for example, from a semiconductor material using an etching method. The movement of such a measuring element may be detected capacitively. Conductive electrodes which are connected via printed conductor tracks having bond pads are provided for this purpose. The electrodes may be connected to measuring electronics or a connecting contact of a housing via the bond pads. To save chip surface, it is known to route the printed conductor tracks and the electrodes on different planes within the sensor. Both planes in this case are separated from one another by an insulating layer.
A disadvantage of this related art is, however, the fact that printed conductor tracks may be coupled to one another capacitively on different planes. As a result, the signals in one printed conductor track may interfere with the signal in another printed conductor track. For that reason, crossings or parallel routings of printed conductor tracks on different planes are normally avoided, which again increases the required chip surface.
Proceeding from this related art, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved micromechanical sensor, the electrical signals of which have a higher signal quality.